


作恶

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: -东马注意-异常短小--





	作恶

躺在床上，李东赫翻来覆去睡不着，想起今天下午在花园里又碰上的隔壁三单元那家医生的女儿。她爸带着她在游乐区玩滑梯的样子可爱得紧，笑起来脸皱成一团，活脱一个鬼精灵小天使。

李东赫翻了个身转向李马克，对方半躺着捧了一本<谁动了我的奶酪>在看，他用手背拍了拍男人的腰，“李马克，你给我俩生个孩子吧！” 李东赫眨巴眼，“我今天下午又碰到老郑带着他们小芋头在楼下玩儿，她可乖了，一点都不像他爸。”想起郑在玹，李东赫不认同地摇了摇手指；自第一次在超市碰到他们一家，后来便时常遇见，来来往往也成了熟识，成了颇为投缘的，欢喜冤家。

“你要生跟别人生去，我可没这功能。” 李马克扶了下眼镜，没正经理他，他还能不知道郑医生家的女儿是领养的嘛。李东赫平时就老诓他，嘴里正经话只得有一半，谈恋爱的时候听着倒还风趣甜蜜，也就这样被人哄到了睡一张床的地步。

瞅着李马克说着不情愿的话，嘴巴不自知地嘟着，跟谁欺负了他似的。李东赫夺过他的书扔在一旁，把脑袋凑到人跟前，“试试吧，不试怎么知道呢，万一成功了那得是为人类科学发展作贡献呢！” 边说着，也不等人反应，就自顾自地把手滑进了李马克的睡裤里，隔着内裤那层薄薄的面料，手便覆了上去。

手里包着不算小的一团，来回抚摸两下，李马克的呼吸便失去了节奏，他往下挪了挪身体倒在枕头上，摆明了是一个不想费力气的姿势。左手摘下眼镜放在床头柜，右手拉过李东赫，寻着对方的嘴唇就开始啃。

感觉到手里的东西慢慢变大变硬，李东赫把对方舒服的哼声全都吞进嘴里。“给我生个儿子好不好，” 他捏着劲儿搓揉，一副不依不饶的架势，仿佛李马克不答应便不罢休，“女儿也要，你愿不愿意啊...”

李马克敏感异常，被对方这样一闹，脑子里只有李东赫和他在自己身上动作的手，顾不得细想这是不是自然科学的范畴，只当自己是魔法师，是神仙，想要便就能有。

“想让我生孩子，得看你有没有那个本事。” 他曲起膝盖顶了顶李东赫的下身，说不清是挑逗还是挑衅。

李东赫只觉得对方这种时候总是可爱极了，他把手伸进内裤的时候，已经有些濡湿，对方像是也感觉到了，咬着自己的下唇把头向另一侧别着。他上手开始慢慢撸动着柱身，盯着对方的耳尖慢慢染上红色，眼睑轻微地颤动，手指一擦过伞状的顶部，李马克自己便就松开了劲，溢出一声绵长的细吟。

李东赫一边动作，一边观察着李马克的反应，不知是找到了什么乐趣。恋人的表情他再熟悉不过，他一边快速撸动，见对方微仰起头像是要讨一次快感的时候，他又慢下来，一下一下地绕着柱身打圈，时不时捏揉过两个囊袋，“这里满满的，是不是都要给我生孩子呀。”李马克有气无力地翻了他一个白眼，让他赶紧弄别废话。

李东赫其实没说过，他觉得李马克在床上的时候特别迷人，不像平日里，他长他一岁，是个工作能力出众，细心稳重的哥哥。床上的李马克，用李东赫的话来说——“软软的”；皮肤又白又薄所以情动的时候整个人都粉粉的，又十分“听话”，有时候李东赫存心欺负他，就算害羞也还是配合对方。李东赫觉得这跟白天见到的李马克太不一样了，不再管束着他外套要挂在衣架上，拖鞋要正着放在床前；晚上的李马克，或者说，这种时候的李马克，总是一副把自己都交给他的样子，依赖他，信任他。难得有机会能不分神地好好看看他，眼神经过对方半闭着的眼睛，他兴奋又响亮地“啵”了一口。

李东赫手上加快速度套弄着，李马克的手不自觉的环紧了男孩的腰，感觉到窝在身侧的身体些微地抽动，最后重重地撸动几下，用手指抠挖过性器顶端的小洞，李马克便射在了他手中。

李东赫将手举到李马克跟前，张了张五指，精液在指尖黏连着滴落。“张嘴。” 他捏了捏李马克的脸，示意他看自己，“看看吞下去是不是能怀上宝宝呀。” 尽管知道这纯属是李东赫捣蛋的鬼扯，却顺从身体反应先一步张了嘴。

李马克伸出舌头舔过手心，再一根根地将手指吮舐干净，抬着大又无辜的眼睛看着对方，“又来了，这种要命的‘清纯感’。” 虽然是哥哥，但李马克有时候懵懵的，忘带文件要李东赫给他送去的时候，心血来潮煎蛋却被油烫到手的时候，洗衣液放太多搞得厕所一团糟的时候，李马克慌乱地看向他，他就认命地没了脾气——虽然嘴上还是要说“李马克你怎么回事”——但还是心甘情愿收场并暗自觉得人家可爱。

要是真的能有孩子就好啦，他折腾完李马克，躺好了却还要把腿搭在人家身上，宝宝的眼睛一定要像马克哥一样好看。

 

\----------------------------------------------  
lmk总说ldh闹腾，不好管，被他搞得很有脾气，我看还不一定是谁被谁吃定了嘞！


End file.
